


The usual

by Sleepy_Penelope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gilbert family, Kugelmugel is their child, One Shot, Piano Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PruAus - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Penelope/pseuds/Sleepy_Penelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello Reader!<br/>One shot of my OTP: PruAus <3 <br/>Pluss some family feels at the end. </p>
<p>This is my first time I have wrote something like this..hehehe...anyways I will apology if my english is bad, it is not my mother tonuge ^_^</p>
<p>So this is a yaoi fanfiction. Means boy x boy, don't like don't read. Don't complain afterwards that I didn't warn you.</p>
<p>Enjoy! ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The usual

Gilbert walked into the living room. The fireplace was lighting up the room, but Roderich was neither in the couch nor in his favorite chair. He followed the music sounds and found him by the piano playing Fur Elise. He looked so concentrated that Gilbert just stood there in the front door, not wanting to disturb his little master. Suddenly the music stopped and Roderich turned around. He smiled when he saw that Gilbert was there. Their eyes met and they smiled. He didn't know why this albino man with red eyes gave him butterfly in his tummy, but he did know that he loved this man. He even remember the day he realized that he was in love. It was when the Berlin wall fell. He just stood on the side with Germany and waited. Finally, the wall fell and he saw Gil there, looking tired. He was so happy he ran to him for a hug. Roderich gazed back to reality and was aware the Gilbert had moved to the piano, staying beside it and looking down at his fingers. He started playing again; ready to shut the world down, but he did not come long. Gilbert sat beside him and started kissing him on the neck. Roderich shuddered and stopped moving his hands. He could feel Gil's teeth digging into his skin. God, it was so good that he let out a little moan. This gave Gilbert more lust after his little master. He turned him around and started undressing his clothes. Now Roderich had to support himself on the piano and horrified tone's came out. Gilbert had now ripped up his little masters clothes and he had thrown of his sweater. Then he started kissing him down towards his underpants. Before he dragged Roderich's pant away he looked up and smirked, when their eyes met. Without warning his pants where gone and a finger had been slipped in between his thighs. Roderich gasped and gripped his fingers harder at the piano. It was painful, but the pleasure took over. After a while, Gilbert pushed two more fingers in and Roderich pushed himself up.

"Relax."

But before Roderich could answer, he gasped at the feeling of being sucked. It was pain and pleasure at the same time. Finally, he was getting tired of holding himself up and the pain was almost gone. He lowered himself back into the piano chair. He adjusted his fingers on the piano, but this time a sweet melody came out. This turned him on even more, he grabbed Gil's hair and pushed him up, and their teeth crashed. The kiss was intense and the taste was blood mixed with precum. After a while, Gilbert pulled himself away and looked at his little master with lust. He dragged his pants down and trusted himself into the musician. Soon the air was filled with moans and kissing sounds. Suddenly Gil spoke and killed a bit of the mood.

"Scheiße, you are thigh, little master." He smirked.

Roderich opened his eyes and pushed the awesome Prussia down. He wasn't prepared for that so he fell on the floor, but before he could complain the Austrian was riding him. This time it was Gilbert that gasped, but Austria was not long after with moans.

"Do you never learn? " Gilbert smirked and rolled them over so he was on top again.

Roderich was so close he didn't bother to answer him, so he wrapped his feet around the albino boy and twerk his hips up. Wanting to feel more and more pleasure. The Prussian hit his sweet spot over and over again.

"ahhhh Gil..I..I'm..co..coming".

"Me..too...master. "

Suddenly Gil grabbed his cock and pumped him as he thrusted harder and faster.

"AAAaaahhh my God!!" Gilbert screamed as he filled his lover's ass with come.

"AAAAAAaaahhh GIL!!!" Roderich screamed as he came seconds later.

They both started to catch their normal breath with just lying in the cold floor with only each other as heating source.

"Gil, you are still inside me...."

"Ah, I'm sorry little master, forgot that. Heheh..." he pulled himself out and Austria gasped of the cold feeling inside him. Then they lied in each other's arms, not saying anything. Suddenly Austria started shaking and Prussia sat up on is elbows. Roderich looked tired.

"Freezing and tired are we, little master?" He smirked.

Austria looked away and yawned. Then suddenly he was picked up in bridal style and blushed, he closed his eyes. Trying to avoid looking at the other man's face. After some walking, he laid in a soft bed. He snuggled the pillow and waited. Soon he could feel some arms wrapping around him and he fell asleep, smiling.

"Gut nacht, master".

 

They woke up by someone jumping on Austria's bed.

"WAKE UP! I'm hungry!" With no response from the sleeping couple the child jumped harder and screamed louder.

"VATTI! MUTTI! I'M HUNGRY!" That helped since they started moving.

"Mmm, we are awake. Go paint, Edwin. We will come soon. "The Austrian mumbled.

"Ja, go..paint, Kugel" the Prussian growled. He just closed the gap between him and his lover more.

After the child had walked out, Roderich turned around and looked up at his sleepy albino man. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Ich liebe dich"

"Ich liebe dich auch"


End file.
